Cool Inspiration
by Ocean
Summary: YY Yuugi is trying to get across to Yami just how many popsicles the pharaoh consumes. Only Yami doesn't really care as he as other things on his mind. The heat of the day is going to ruin Yuugi's concentration and inspire Yami's imagination. Complete
1. Orange Tart

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: This is all Banjodog's fault. (My way of dedicating, to place blame) I was sitting here peacefully, trying to work on chapter eight of Fly Away Home when she requested a Sprite-y scene. Trying to return a favor rendered to me the day before, I sat and thought up a quick fluffy scene to make her happy. But no, that wouldn't do, because my mind can't keep anything quick and simple. And so this one-shot was born. Don't worry, it's not near the length of Blue Ice. And now that I have plugged myself twice, I shall leave you to your reading. Hope you enjoy!

//////////////////////////

****

Cool Inspiration

By _Ocean_

Chapter One: Orange Tart

Boy, was it hot today!

The walls were evaporating from the heat that filtered in through the windows of the small room, the glass enjoying its part in increasing the temperature of the surrounding air. Steam could be seen rising from the floor as the few drops of water spilled there earlier lost their valiant struggle to remain on the carpet.

Okay, so maybe he was exaggerating a bit. But that didn't detour from the fact that this day was absolutely sweltering.

Yuugi sat in his room, donned only in an unbuttoned green Hawaiian shirt and the loosest pair of shorts he could find. It was much to hot to have anything touching his skin, but his grandfather had insisted that he not give his ambitious Yami any further temptation by strutting around the house barely clothed. So there he sat with his bare chest in front of a small desk fan, certain that he was going to have a heat stroke if he didn't cool off soon.

One may have questioned why Yuugi was confining himself indoors if he was so miserable, and Yuugi would have given his perfectly plausible reason.

Plausible in his family, anyway.

Yami had an addiction. An obsession that nearly rivaled Yuugi's need to breathe. He wanted it, he craved it, he needed it, and he would do almost anything for it. Yuugi had nearly died of laughter when he discovered that the great and almighty Pharaoh Yugioh could be brought to his knees – well, not really, but pretty darn close – by flavored water frozen around a wooden stick.

Yes. 

A popsicle. 

That sugary confection from the gods that held Yami's complete and utter admiration.

And herein was the reason that Yuugi was currently hunched over his desk, intently focused on the slowly forming structure in front of him. Yami's fondness for popsicles was getting a little out of hand in Sugoroku's opinion, and he had informed Yuugi that he needed to make it clear to the spirit the shear volume of popsicles he consumed. The number was so great that the purchase of popsicles from the local grocery store was becoming an almost daily event, the checkers having a box of orange popsicles at their stands ready and waiting for the arrival of the Motou family everyday at three o'clock sharp.

Yuugi's arm was poised above the small construction; a cabin that Yuugi had decided to assemble with popsicle sticks in an effort to show Yami the extreme that is obsession was taking him. Yuugi barely agreed with his grandfather the severity of Yami's preoccupation, relenting only when he noticed that Yami was unable to go more than a few hours before dashing – as much as a dignified pharaoh was allowed - to the freezer and ravaging its contents for his favorite food. 

Yami casually strode into the room, the heat of the day not nearly as troublesome for him as it was for his aibou. But it did offer a good opportunity to entice his little one. Though he would remove his black leather pants that clung to him as though they were his skin for two reasons and two reasons only, heat was not a motivating factor. His shirt, however, was a different matter, and today a loosely fitting white collard shirt that was left unbuttoned had replaced his usual black, sleeveless, lavishly buckled leather one. 

Of course, his shirt was not left open for its mere ventilation affects.

Yami made his way into the room, peering over Yuugi's shoulder as he leaned close to his body to ensure that Yuugi could properly feel his body heat, his hands clasped lightly behind his back. He blew a cold stream of air into Yuugi's ear in greeting, causing Yuugi to shiver at the sudden coldness. Yuugi did his best to ignore the tantalizing body brushing against him, keeping his eyes locked on the popsicle cabin in front of him. 

With a large sigh of frustration, Yuugi threw his head back into Yami's bare chest, tickling the skin with his unruly hair as he shook his head dramatically. Groans escaped his lips as he threw his arms into the air, letting them drop ungracefully to his sides. Yami raised an eyebrow in silent question. 

"I'm one stick short!" Yuugi whined as he slumped in his chair. Somewhere along the way Yuugi had forgotten why he was building the cabin, his purpose now to complete it rather than teach Yami a lesson. It probably happened when Yami blew on his ear, one of Yuugi's most sensitive and erogenous zones. Damn the pharaoh and his insatiable libido.

Yami watched Yuugi curiously, his crimson eyes lazily shifting between the wooden model and the scantly clad and delectable man leaning against him. With a quick and none to immodest nod of decision, Yami smoothly exited the room, allowing his hand to trail along the back of Yuugi's neck as he did so. Yuugi closed his eyes at the touch, whimpering softly when Yami's fingers left his skin.

This heat was starting to affect him in more ways than one. If just that one simple touch had caused such a reaction, what was he in for when his hands-on Yami returned?

Yami reappeared moments later with a popsicle in his hand, still incased in its wrapper. Yuugi opened his eyes as he heard the sound of paper tearing, turning his head from its hanging position enough so he could observe his Yami's sensual movements. 

Satisfied that he now had Yuugi's complete attention, Yami removed the wrapping from the popsicle and shoved the entire dessert into his mouth. Yuugi's eyebrows rose to his hairline as he noticed the ease with which Yami engulfed the popsicle. He could see that Yami was working his tongue over the dessert, slipping and sliding and swirling it around the cold confection, his eyes closed in delight. Thoughts better left unmentioned surfaced in Yuugi's mind as he desperately tried not to picture what else Yami could be doing with that talented tongue of his.

After a few moments of sucking on his popsicle, Yami slowly guided the treat past his lips, only to reveal that the popsicle no longer existed. A completely clean stick emerged from Yami's lips as he licked the remainder of juice from the bleached wood. In one long moment, Yami had been able to remove the devour the entire popsicle, the hotness of the day paling in comparison to the heat within his own body. 

A fact not lost on Yuugi.

Walking over to the rigid and slightly sweating form of his aibou, Yami once again pushed himself against his hikari and gingerly placed the stick in its final position, completing the wood cabin.

Yuugi swallowed the lump in his throat, his breathing short and uneven as the musky scent of Yami's overheated body invaded and caressed and seduced his senses. Yami turned to face his slightly flustered aibou, his cheeks painted lightly in a pink hue despite the best efforts of the desk fan. A small smirk tugged at Yami's lips, the endearing expression of his panting hikari inviting him to give in to his more primal urges. 

Yami leaned forward and closed his eyes, just barely brushing his lips against Yuugi's to catch his attention. Yuugi moaned slightly at the coldness of Yami's lips and the hotness of his breath, his skin shivering at the duality of the sensation. Yami was being so soft, so careful, the pressure placed upon his lips so gentle that Yuugi couldn't resist the desire to lean forward and experience more fully this gentler side of the pharaoh.

Yami parted his lips, just enough to allow the coldness of the popsicle to penetrate the hot flesh of Yuugi's lips. His tongue slowly poked its way out of his mouth, bringing with it the sweet orange flavor it had previously coated itself in. Yuugi scooted forward on his seat, moving himself closer to that enticing tongue that played lightly across his lips, never staying in one place long enough for Yuugi to fully enjoy its softness.

Yami felt the increase of pressure on his mouth and pulled back slowly, maintaining contact with Yuugi's pliable lips as the hikari moved forward to follow the object of his desire. Yami continued to pull away, distracting Yuugi by continuing the light kisses and raising his hand to trail his finger oh so lightly along the underside of his jaw.

"Oomph!" Yuugi exclaimed as he suddenly found himself on the floor, his knees slightly throbbing from the force of impact. Yuugi blinked several times and shook his head, looking around in confusion as he tried to figure out what had happened. Yami had been kissing him very sweetly and he had been leaning forward in an attempt to get more because it had seemed...

That bastard.

Yuugi raised his eyes to glare at his smirking Yami, who was currently leaning against the doorframe with his arms loosely crossed over his chest. He licked his bottom lip slowly, enticingly, before winking and leaving the room. But not before a final comment was tossed behind him.

"We are out of popsicles, aibou."

Yuugi starred after him with large and vibrant eyes as the possibilities of what could have happened flashed through his mind. He sunk to the floor and rolled onto his back, scowling at the ceiling above him. 

All that effort for nothing.

"I'll get you for that," Yuugi muttered quietly to himself, a soft smile replacing the harsh scowl as the range of possibilities drifted through his mind. 

///////////////////////////////

Okay, this was intended to be a one shot, but if people would like me to continue, I would be happy to do so. Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!

__

Ocean


	2. Itzakadoozie

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Also, the title of this chapter is stolen from the Nestle product 'Fudge Itzakadoozie.'

A/N: Okay, here you go everyone. This will be the last chapter of this story. Besides, you all know what would happen next anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and encouraged me to continue it. I appreciate the support! I will thank you all at the end of the story. As for now I need to go work on Fly Away Home. How do I manage to plug myself in every author's note? I really need to stop doing that.

Enjoy!

****

Cool Inspiration

By _Ocean_

Chapter Two: Itzakadoozie

Okay.

Okay, okay...

Okay.

It was time to stop starring at the ceiling. As fun as the activity was, it in no way was going to help him avenge the wrong placed upon him by his Yami.

It was uncomfortable too, but the other reason sounded better.

Rolling to the side, Yuugi picked himself off the floor and walked into the hall. He crept quietly until he reached the entrance of the living room, where he found Yami sprawled over both the couch and the coffee table. He was slouched, one leg propped against the table in such a manner that anyone who looked would be able to see how long and slender the limb was. His arms rested loosely on his thighs, drawing the eye towards hands that were very near inappropriate places.

Yuugi groaned at the image. Yami had the most self-satisfactory smirk on his face that he had ever seen. It was quite obvious that the pharaoh was pleased with himself. Far too pleased with himself. Someone was going to have to wipe the smirk off of that handsome face.

Yuugi grinned evilly.

Yami's smirk persisted as he sat quietly. He knew that Yuugi was watching him. He could also feel the tension that was running through his aibou... the increased pulse, the slightly heaving breathes, the alluring scent heightened by the sweat on his skin...

Yami ended his thoughts right there. His plan was for Yuugi to come to him. For Yuugi to release the sexual creature within and allow himself the full freedom such energy and desire offered. His aibou was unbelievingly erotic when he came out to play. And Yami, as usual, was very much in the mood for a game.

He kept his eyes closed as he listened to the soft sounds of Yuugi's feet on the carpet as he made his way into the living room. He didn't move as Yuugi came and stood behind him, didn't flinch as he felt the edge of Yuugi's shirt brush past his shoulder as Yuugi leaned over him, suppressed the sigh that begged to be released as Yuugi's soft soft hair tickled the side of his face and neck...

... and snarled when Yuugi pulled away after grabbing the pen on the coffee table.

Yuugi looked over his shoulder at the put-off pharaoh, a knowing glint in his eye. "Is something wrong, Yami?" he asked sweetly. Yami shot him a glare before turning his back on him. Yuugi chuckled. "You're the one that said we were out of popsicles. I figured that if we're going to the store anyway, I might as well make a list."

Yami resumed his pose on the couch after taking a deep breath to push the rising need behind its steel barrier. He seethed for a moment, then smirked in amusement. It appeared that Yuugi had accepted the terms of the game. Though he wouldn't admit that he was anxious – no pharaoh would ever admit they were anxious about anything, it just wasn't a kingly thing to do – he would concede that he was interested to see what his hikari would do to catch his attention.

Yuugi smiled to himself as he sat at the kitchen table to write his list. Yami was more... enticed, than he had originally believed. He must have been to snarl at so simple an action as Yuugi reaching over him for a pen. Yuugi pulled at his shirt in an attempt to force a breeze across his heated skin. Somehow he needed to transfer his body heat to Yami so it would affect the spirit's thinking instead of his own.

Tricky.

"I'm headed to the store," Sugoroku said as he walked past Yuugi, causing his grandson to jump at the suddenness of his appearance. He reached across the table and snatched Yuugi's list. "Guess I need to get more than popsicles," he said as he perused the items Yuugi had written down.

"Huh?" Yuugi asked as he scrunched his face, trying to pull his thoughts from enticing his Yami, which was proving to be a very difficult task. Especially since Yami kept sending smooth and sensual waves into his mind, caressing his thoughts in a very intimate manner.

"I figured that was what Yami wanted when he waved the empty box in front of me," Sugoroku explained. Yuugi nodded, only slightly understanding as his eyes drooped with the pleasure his mind was receiving. "See you later," Sugoroku said in parting as he grabbed his keys and made his way out the door.

Yuugi blinked after his grandfather, shaking his head to get his thoughts back on track and Yami's influential touch out of his head. Great. Now all he could think about was how hot he was. Sweltering. Sweating. Unbelievingly uncomfortable. In more ways than one. Damn. He needed to cool off so he could think.

Yuugi stood and took two steps towards the bathroom, then cast a weary glance to Yami. Yami hadn't moved, but he did open his eyes just enough to watch Yuugi's progress out of the kitchen. Yuugi rethought his destination and turned to go to the backyard.

It was hard enough to keep Yami away from him under normal conditiona, but if there was one thing Yami loved, it was Yuugi in the shower. Yuugi had finally asked him _what_ was so appealing about the shower. It turned out that Yami found Yuugi to be remarkably alluring when his hair was long and wet and draped sensually around his shoulders.

Hmm.

That gave Yuugi an idea.

He grinned as he entered the small backyard behind the game shop and made a beeline for the hose against the building.

That was cold!

Cold cold cold cold cold cold cold!

Yuugi shivered as he hastily turned the hose off, terminating the stream of ice and shaking his head much in the fashion of a dog trying to rid itself of excess water. Continuing his thoughts about how Yami liked his hair wet, Yuugi had come up with the brilliant idea of soaking his head with the hose outside, not only wetting his hair but cooling himself off as well.

Next time Yuugi was going try the radical idea of _thinking_ before acting.

Yuugi tossed his head back and yelped quietly as the coldness of his hair seeped through his thin shirt and dripped down his chest. He stilled suddenly as the few droplets of water that had landed on his skin began to slowly, teasingly, trail their way down his body in submission to the lazy pull of gravity.

Yuugi pursed his lips as the tingly sensation brought about by the coldness of the surprisingly bold drizzles reminded him of the lightness of Yami's touches when he was trying to convince his aibou to come away from his studies and turn his attentions elsewhere. It was exceptionally disturbing how successful Yami was in his endeavors.

Yuugi shifted his weight as he let his imagination play with the sensations trickling across his chest and stomach. Well, this was getting him nowhere fast. His goal was to light the fire under Yami, not himself. He needed to move quickly before he lost this game all on his own.

Taking a deep breath, a coy smile embraced his lips and the brilliancy of his eyes darkened as he allowed a part of his impish nature to emerge. He glided easily back into the house, his hips swinging almost seductively as he made his way to the freezer. Everything about his appearance exuded a sensual quality one would not expect to find on one such as him.

Yuugi retrieved the item from the freezer and walked over to the couch. He placed his free hand along its back and let his fingers trail along the cushions as he maneuvered his way in front of Yami, deftly stepping over the pharaoh's propped leg and standing before him.

Yami slowly raised his eyes from the spot on the carpet he had been starring at while waiting for Yuugi to come in from outside. He took his time as he observed the fine body in front of him. The long and slender legs he knew where hidden under the baggy shorts, the curves of Yuugi's hips as they blended perfectly with the athletically toned stomach and lithe chest, exposed just enough by the open shirt to invite one to do everything in their power to steal another forbidden glance.

His eyes lingered on Yuugi's neck, the skin pulled taught as he held his head to the side as he regarded Yami casually. He was tempted not to raze his gaze any higher than Yuugi's mouth, his lips loosely held together in complete control and relaxation. He had recieved great pleasure from those yielding lips, always so willing to bend to his will.

He best be careful with thoughts like that.

Eyes finally met and two smoldering gazes regarded each other with a cool air of familiarity that could only be accomplished by an intimacy so profound as to be seen as unattainable by all others. Yuugi moved forward, bringing his legs up so that when he sat on Yami's lap he was straddling the spirit's waist. Not once did he break the gaze between them, even when he realized exactly where his position put him in relation to Yami's hands. So long as he remained still he would be alright.

Yami raised a dignified eyebrow once Yuugi had settled, silently questioning why he had not moved since then. Yuugi continued to stare heatedly at him for some time before suddenly lowering his eyes and raising his hands in front of his face as though the encounter had never taken place. Yami snorted lightly at the action.

"What?" Yuugi asked innocently as he began to tear the paper from the treat he had procured from the freezer. "Were you planning on using your lap for something else?"

Yami released a quick breath through his nose as his answer.

Yuugi chuckled lightly as he finished removing the wrapper and threw it onto the table behind him. He was amused to see that Yami's eyes had lowered to the sweet confection he had in his hand. Exactly as Yuugi had wanted him to. Yami nodded at the chocolate desert, inquiring as to what it was.

"Itzakadoozie," Yuugi stated simply. He slowed his movements when he saw the crinkle on Yami's brow.

"Kadoozie?" Yami repeated slowly, the word foreign and strange on his tongue. He did not recall seeing this food before, though it was obvious that it came from the freezer as it had the same consistency of his popsicles. His head tilted minutely to the side as he tried to reason out what it was Yuugi held in his hand.

"No," Yuugi corrected softly, his voice low and inviting. He leaned forward in the most agonizing of manners, his wet hair brushing lightly across Yami's cheek and dripping onto his exposed chest. He placed his lips close enough to the pharaoh's ear so they would brush the sensitive skin when he spoke. "Itzakadoozie," he whispered. "One word."

Yuugi hovered a moment over Yami, their chests brushing together with each breath they took, the heat of their bodies intermingling with the occasional interruption from the cold water in Yuugi's hair. He pulled back just as slowly as he had leaned in, only he didn't pull back fully. Just far enough so he could see Yami's crimson eyes and easily eat his desert.

Yami watched Yuugi intently, unblinking as his aibou guided the chocolate dessert around his lips before finally allowing the confection to enter the warm cavern of his mouth. Yami narrowed his eyes as Yuugi made the most delicious of noises as his tongue came in contact with the sweetness of the chocolate. Yuugi rocked his hips forward ever so slightly as he pulled the popsicle from his lips, humming in delight as the cold confection vacated his mouth.

Yami would have reached up and grabbed his hikari right then if Yuugi hadn't expertly pinned his hands between their legs. The friction caused by his simple rocking was unbelievable.

"How does it taste?" Yami asked in an effort to keep himself under control. It was not a difficult task. Yuugi had often complimented him on his ability to hold himself together in moments of intense pleasure. He was just loosing the desire to assert that control when such a delicacy sat on his lap.

Yuugi pretended he didn't hear Yami's question as he brought his finger to the side of his popsicle and traced it along its length. He jerked a bit at the coldness, but was satisfied that his finger was now sufficiently coated with chocolate. He placed his digit on Yami's lips, outlining the soft curves before sliding his finger into Yami's mouth, leaving a trail of chocolate in his wake.

Yami lazily summoned his tongue to clean the finger in his mouth, trailing long, slow, and hauntingly familiar patterns in his efforts to clean the digit. Yuugi leaned in slightly as the softness of Yami's tongue drew him in to his mouth with the blind devotion of a mouth to a flame. A hot, burning, sensually erotic flame that promised untold amounts of pleasure to the one who braved its heat.

Yami completed his tasting and gently guided Yuugi's finger out of his mouth with his tongue, using the muscle to slowly lick his lips clean once his mouth was free. His eyes widened suddenly when he felt several cold drops fall onto his chest.

"Oops," Yuugi said as his popsicle dripped onto Yami's chest, leaving small brown rivers on the tanned skin. He took the popsicle in his hand and shoved it into Yami's mouth, earning him a grunt of surprise from the spirit at the sudden coldness. Smirking, Yuugi trailed his fingertips down Yami's sides, causing the muscles to ripple under his light touch before settling his hands low on Yami's waist.

Yami's jaw clenched on the popsicle as he bit back the groan that wanted to make itself heard. The only warning he had before Yuugi's soft tongue played along his chest was a short puff of warm breath before Yuugi descended on him. Yami sucked roughly on the confection in his mouth as Yuugi's energetic tongue danced across his chest and stomach, cleaning him from the chocolate that had dripped from the popsicle and leaving cold trails to cause shivers along his skin with the slightest breeze.

Yuugi was enjoying himself immensely. The chocolate added a sharp sweetness to the skin already flavored by the small beads of sweat that had gathered during the sweltering day. He expressed his enjoyment by releasing soft mewls as he continued to thoroughly taste his Yami's abdomen, sounds he knew drove his Yami wild with passion. He squeezed his legs together as his head lowered to the rim of Yami's pants. He was impressed that Yami was able to keep himself from groaning from the fiction, even though his body did betray his desire as his back arched with the pent up tension.

Yuugi took the top of Yami's pants in his teeth and pulled gently, indicating his desire for the article of clothing to be removed. He felt Yami's hands clench into fists between their legs, and a smirk graced his lips. He released the pants and climbed with his lips and tongue up the center of Yami's chest and the curve of his neck until he was nose to nose with the pharaoh. Yuugi was quite pleased with himself when he noticed that Yami's eyes were closed and his breathing had significantly quickened with pent up frustration.

Yuugi rubbed his nose lightly against Yami's, then lowered his head and placed his lips against the spirits, carefully maneuvering his mouth so the protruding stick of the popsicle was in his mouth as well. He felt Yami sigh as their lips meet, so he kissed him gently before sinking his teeth into the wood and pulling back, bringing the stick with him. He raised his hand and took the stick from his mouth once it had cleared Yami's lips, not at all surprised to see that this popsicle, too, Yami had efficiently cleaned in one go.

Yami opened his eyes slowly, their crimson color shrouded with a burning lust and desire. Yuugi was playing this game well. Maybe too well. For some reason he was finding his partly bound position highly arousing. His excitement was growing exponentially with every breath and look and smell and smile and touch and smirk from his aibou.

This game was going to end very soon.

Yuugi examined the stick thoughtfully before looking at Yami and leaning in again, his lips parting slightly as they came in contact with Yami's eager mouth. Yami closed his eyes and parted his lips as well, irritated when Yuugi pulled away when he tried to lean into the almost kiss.

"Thank you, my Yami," Yuugi purred against his lips. He smiled as Yami sighed again at the vibrations his words created. "I can build a fence for my cabin now."

Yami blinked in utter surprise at the comment as Yuugi raised himself from his sitting position on Yami's lap and sauntered to his bedroom, not once looking behind him. Yami starred after him with his mouth open for several moments before composing himself and standing.

That was it.

This game was over.


End file.
